


The Alpha Within: Derek the High Class Romantic

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go to dinner. Derek suprises Stiles with a gift. They go to the movie, and Stiles meets his favorite actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: Derek the High Class Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this awful filler chapter. I had an exam yesterday (when I wrote this) and so I hadn't had much time. I'm also dealing with stuff tonight, so there won't be a chapter tomorrow. There will most likely be one on Saturday that will be long enough to make up for the missed one. Sorry guys. I promise I'm not going to leave this fic. I promise.

After driving home, and stashing the gifts in my car, I run up to my room and lock the door behind me. I rush to the closet and open the door. Among my flannels and the rest of my clothes was an unfamiliar dust cover. I have no clue what’s inside it. I unzip it to reveal a Kenneth Cole suit. The black fabric looks so expensive. There was a sticky note on the hook of the hanger.

_Wear this to dinner tonight. It will be my pleasure to tear it off of you later. –Derek_

Oh my god. Derek bought me a suit, and plans to screw me senseless later. I strip from my clothes and take a shower. Once clean, I put on the suit. I look- ridiculous. I can’t go out like this. I walk downstairs to find Derek in a suit of his own.

“I can’t go out. I look ridiculous,” I say gesturing to the tight suit. Derek looks hurt for a second, but then smirks. “You look crazy sexy in that outfit, Stiles.” He chose the suit, so of course he would approve of it. “Let’s go,” I say, “We don’t want to miss our reservation.”

We leave the house, and lock the door behind us. Derek walks over to the Camaro and my jaw drops. “Y-y-y-you want me to ride in the Camaro?” Derek looks annoyed. “Stiles, we had sex. I’m sure that means you’re on the top of the list of potential riders.” I slowly walk over to the car, and get in. I feel so out of place. Derek only just got the Camaro back. It’s been in storage since he and Cora almost bailed on us. Derek gets in and puts the key in the ignition. He hesitates, and turns to look at me. He must sense my discomfort, because he leans and kisses me. There’s tongue and one of us moaned. He pulls away, and looks me in the eyes. “Stiles, don’t feel so uncomfortable. If I didn’t want you in the car, I wouldn’t have let you near it.” I settle into the seat and try my best to look comfortable. Derek starts the car, and we make the trip to the Restaurant. We pull up to the restaurant, and a valet parks the car for us. We walk the small path to the door, and Derek holds it open for me. I walk inside and my jaw drops.

“Wow,” I say in awe. A few feet in front of me is a host podium, and along the walls of the large room are paintings no doubt by famous artists. Hanging from the ceiling are chandeliers covered in crystals. The large room is filled with circle tables occupied by sophisticated looking people. Derek walks around me and I follow him to the podium. A woman, no older than 30, comes to the podium and Derek says, “Reservation for Hale.” The woman leads us to a table in a back corner. We sit down and order our drinks.

Once the woman leaves, Derek and I start talking about everything and nothing. Eventually we get to the topic of the Maze Runner. “I don’t know. I read the books and I feel that Dylan O’Brien will do really well as Thomas,” I say. “I completely agree, but it seems that he has a lot on his plate. Isn’t he supposed to be filming season five of that MTV show he’s on?” The waitress brings our drinks and takes our orders. I get a burger and curly fries, and Derek orders a rare steak. As soon as the waitress leaves, we return to our conversation. “I think he can handle it,” I say. Derek just smiles. “What,” I ask confused at the joyous expression. “Nothing,” he says with the shake of his head, “You’re just really beautiful when you talk about something your passionate about.” I blush. Dear lord, who knew Derek Hale was a romantic. I reach out and grab his hand. “I love you, Derek.” He smiles. People at the nearby tables are staring and no doubt talking mad trash about ‘Those gay kids over there’. “I love you too,” he replies. After a few more minutes of talking about everything ever, the waitress brings our food. We thank her and commence with the eating. We continue to talk throughout the meal. Derek seems really interested in everything I have to say, and I do my best to be just as interested. It’s not hard. “I really appreciate this dinner. I know it’s going to cost you a fortune, and I just wanted to say thank you,” I say as I look down at my empty plate. “Well it was all foreplay for the main event,” he says with a smirk. Of course he means sex, but we’re in public. I’m going to see just how far he’ll go. “What is the main event, if I may ask?” He’s full on smiling now. “This,” he says as he gets up. He slowly walks over to me. Oh my god. He’s not into Agoraphilia, is he? Just as I’m about to question his actions, he gets down on one knee. My jaw drops. “Oh my god,” is all I can manage. He isn’t- he can’t be. “Stiles Stilinski,” he says as he pulls a small black box out of his jacket pocket, “You are the love of my life, and I can’t envision a future without you in it. I love you and will continue to do so until the day I die.” I can’t believe this. Derek Hale is the best and worst person in the entire world. He smiles. “Will you marry me?” He opens the box, and in it lays a beautiful diamond ring. I finally remember to breathe. I look Derek in the eye. His eyes are so full of love and trust. I’ve never felt more at home in my life, than when I stare into his eyes. “Yes, of course,” I struggle to get out. He takes the ring out of the box, and places it on my finger. The homophobes near us attempt to ignore us, and I almost laugh at it. They’re truly struggling. I stand and pull Derek up. He pulls me into a chaste, but passionate kiss. We pay the check and leave.

We arrive to the theater an hour and a half early. “Derek, you didn’t tell me that this was THE premier. I thought you meant that it was opening in theaters.” He just stares at me. “I thought you knew.” I stare back. “This is the red carpet premier. I got us in.” My jaw drops and I continue to just stare at him as a valet takes the car. “Come on,” He says as he grabs my hand. We step onto the red carpet. We are immediately bombarded by camera flashes. Paparazzi are everywhere. Derek leads me to the end of the carpet, where we stand in front of an advertisement wall. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into his body. I twist my torso to face the cameras. Our smiles are completely genuine. After about two minutes of posing, Derek leads me into the theater. We take a seat near the front. I look to my left and notice Dylan O’Brien sitting two chairs over. I poke Derek in the side and whisper, “Derek! Dylan O’Brien is sitting right there.” I turn to look, and as I do Dylan turns and looks at me. He smiles and waves. I wave back. He turns back around to talk to people far more important than I. I look back at Derek. He’s just staring at me and smiling. “Dude, Dylan O’Brien just smiled and waved at me.” Derek is still smiling, “I saw.” He laughs. I must look like a little kid who just saw Mickey Mouse for the first time. I turn to the screen, and the movie starts.

As we get in the car, I grab Derek’s hand. We held hands throughout the whole movie, and I already miss its presence. He looks at me as we pull up to a stoplight. “I meant it,” he says. I look at him, confused as ever. “When?” He smiles. “I meant it when I said that I’ll love you until the day I die,” he says with a small smile. My heart warms up at his sudden reassurance. “I love you to, Derek. I’ll love you forever, and nothing can change that.” He smiles, and the light turns green. He squeezes my hand, and I know right then. I know that this is my life. Derek and I will endure whatever throws itself at us, because we love each other. That’s all that matters.


End file.
